


Reunited Memories

by CountessVanecia



Series: Desi Mouse Series [3]
Category: Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessVanecia/pseuds/CountessVanecia
Summary: Pete is out for revenge, and he's figured out the perfect way to get back at not only Desi, but Mickey and Minnie as well.Desi is almost taken away when Mortimer steps in to stop it. Now the two mice have to prove that not only is Desi Mickey and Minnie daughter, but they also have to prove that she exists at all. The adventure causes some tension between Mortimer and Desi however, especially when she discovers an old secret Mortimer has been hiding.





	1. Reunited Memories P1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This takes place after the events in Desi's Story. Any information and characters that are unknown have been introduced in that story. Before reading this, I highly recommend reading Desi's full story first. Thank you.~

House of Mouse swarmed with people, toons of all kinds, filling up tables and enjoying the show the club provided. A small mouse, working as a waitress, shifted the plates in her hand, cautiously regaining the balance so they wouldn't fall and shatter on the ground.

"You're doing great Desi. You're starting to get the hang of this." Someone called to Desi, the tall figure slapping her back in a playful way.

"Thanks Goofy. Not as bad as my first day, that's for sure. I really think I'm starting to get into this." Desi said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Well, the first day… It wasn't your fault okay, we all know Pete pushed you and uhh... Well that you uhh-"

Desi interrupted Goof with a sigh.

"Don't have control of my powers, I know." Desi finished for him, looking down a moment.

"Pete really sounded mad. He kept going on about how he'll get me. We haven't seen him in day's and… Do you think he's going to do anything?" Desi nervously asked, setting the dishes down in the sink.

"What could he possibly do?" Goofy laughed, leaning against the counter. Desi thought a moment, relaxing her tensed shoulders.

"Haha, yeah, guess you're right." Desi laughed. Once Desi finished up they both proceeded to walk out of the kitchen, both of them turning when they heard a loud commotion towards the lobby of the club.

"You don't have a reservation Pete! Neither do any of you officers!" Daisy called out. Donald was holding Pete back as best he could, wailing loudly in anger.

"There she is officers, take her away!" Pete yelled out, pointing towards Desi. Desi felt her stomach turn, backing up into Goof's arms.

"Wait a minute, you can't arrest a kid! She was acting in self-defense anyway, ask anyone!" Goofy snapped at Pete, holding Desi away from the police. Mickey and Minnie ran up to the commotion.

"What's going on here?" Mickey questioned. One of the police officers approached, taking his hat off.

"No disrespect Mickey, but we've been informed you hired an underage worker, which is illegal." The officer explained.

"Chief O'Hara ? Well... It isn't illegal if they're your family." Mickey said, confusion on his face.

"Well… Do ya have proof that she's your daughter, because from our files she isn't… In fact, it shows she doesn't even exist." Chief O'Hara replied. Desi looks at the officer in shock.

"W-What? Don't exist? I-I-" Desi studdered, tears threatening to leak out of her eyes. Minnie stepped forward, putting a hand on Desi's shoulder.

"This is my daughter." Minnie said in a serious tone. She was guarding Desi, glaring at the group of officers.

"Without the proper documentation Minnie, we're going to have to take Desi until you pass inspection for adoption, or until you have proof she's yours. I'm sorry." Chief O'Hara explained, taking Desi by the arm and lightly pulling her away.

"But we filed for her adoption already." Minnie tried, looking at the different officers with pleading eyes. Pete laughed and leaned forward, not giving anyone else a chance to speak.

"But that kid never sighed the documents and you never sent them in. So your home was never investigated to be proven suitable for children." Pete said with a laugh, a stance showing he knew he had won.

"But, they really are my parents, and I'm happy being with them." Desi softly whined.

"We're truly sorry Mickey, Minnie, but we, unfortunately, cannot leave a child with someone not in the system. Personally, I believe and trust you, but it would be illegal to overlook it. Especially since it has been brought to our attention and Pete said he would report it to my superiors if we overlooked it." Chief O'Hara explained sadly.

"Where will you take her?" Mickey asked, his face full of sadness and worry.

"She'll be taken to the local orphanage. From there we can look or make her documents. She'll be able to be put in a foster home if someone already in the system comes in and temporarily takes her in. The court-house will keep a tight look on her I can promise you that." Chief O'Hara started to lead Desi out, her face looking back at her parents with pleading eyes.

"Wait! Donald, can't you take her? You take care of your nephews." Minnie quickly requested. Donalds eyes widen, looking at her panicked.

"The boys were left with me by my sister. I'm not in the system!" He frantically explains.

"Wait, no please, you can't!" Desi argued, pulling and wiggling, but was unsuccessful to free herself from the officers grasp.

"Well yes we can, Shortstack!" Pete teased, poking Desi's nose hard.

"Ow! Ugh, why you- Pete you really want to get me that bad. Just- J-Just grow up!" Desi shouted in a nervous stutter.

"Ah quit your whining! Hope you have fun in the new orphanage! An' no ones here to take ya in. So you better-"

"Well, if someone who's in the system already volunteers to take care of her until Mickey and Minnie sort everything out? Can they take her right now?" Someone popped up. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice.

"Mortimer Mouse?" Mickey asked, backing up as Mortimer approached to give him room. Mortimer walks up to the officer, ignoring Pete's questioning look.

"I'm in the system bub. Knowing the system, you and I know that a child or children can be taken care of by anyone who volunteers and has been approved for having a good environment for a child to live in."

"Excuse me?! How do you know that?!" Pete angrily asked. Mortimer shoots a glare at Pete before continuing.

"Better I take her in than someone towns or who even knows how far away. You don't know how long it can take to get her case viewed and taken care of in court. It would be an extreme injustice if you took her away." Mortimer said, arms folded as he spoke.

"Didn't he kidnap her and is considered a bad-" Donald elbowed Daisy, giving her a look to quiet up.

"Are you a lawyer or something?" Chief O'Hara questioned in a monotone voice.

"Pfft, not exactly. Studied this kind of thing in college you could say."

"Well, we need the paperwork and-"

"I already have it."

"Wait, how would someone like you ha-" Chief O'Hara, again, was cut off by Mortimer, this time him just holding up his hand.

"I'll be right back." Mortimer said, walking out of the club to his car.

"Mickey, look, even if he has the documents and everything, I'll still take her and makes sure she's in a good place until you can get her. I don't trust that Mortimer Mouse." Chief O'Hara explained to Mickey. Desi shook her head quickly.

"Wait. I trust him. Please! He's right by my parents home and I know I'll be okay. I don't want to not see my parents. Please." Desi begged, looking at Chief O'Hara and her dad. Mickey sighed out, looking over at Minnie, who grabbed hold of Mickeys hand.

"Okay hun, if you trust him. We'll-... Trust in you." Mickey replied, clearly unnerved. Mortimer walked back in with a briefcase, setting it down onto a table and opening it.

"Here's the paperwork for the inspection and that it's been approved. Here's the legal documents showing I can be a legal guardian and that I have stable income and approval to appropriately take care of a child and that my home is indeed a safe environment, and here's the rest of that legal mumbo jumbo. Any more questions?" Mortimer said, folding his arms once more.

"Yeah, why the heck do you have all this?" Pete snapped, pushing back the officer and looking at the paperwork.

"It's… A long story." Mortimer sighed out plainly, looking down.

"I even have the paperwork here for Desi and I both to sign. It would give me temporary custody of her, I just need a professional as a witness." Mortimer explained, grabbing the pen and holding it out to Chief O'Hara. Chief O'Hara gives a small glare to Mortimer before looking at Mickey and Minnie, then down at Desi. Finally, with a sigh, he took the pen and sighed the paper.

"Who's side are you on?!" Pete growled, grabbing Mortimer by the collar.

"The side where Desi doesn't get hurt. She's been through enough and I owe them a lot. So back off me Pete." Mortimer growled back, slapping Pete's hands off him.

"Pesky pest!" Pete snapped, looking back down at Desi as she sighed the paperwork.

"I'll get you someday pipsqueak." Pete grumbled, walking away in anger.

"Alright. Desi, listen here. For a temporary amount of time, as a trial, you must stay with Mortimer. Meaning at his house and with him at all times. If you had school, you'd be free to go there, but in this case no. You also cannot work here at the club, unfortunately. Mortimer, she can't be left without you unless you document having an approved babysitter." Chief O'Hara sternly explained.

"Understood sir. Can I still visit my parents though?" Desi asked.

"Of course, but Mortimer must be with you." Chief O'Hara said with a smile, shaking her hand. He went over and shook Mortimer's, glaring at him. Mortimer had an empty expression, used to this type of look before.

"Also, remember. You must show up to all the court dates that'll be sent to you in the mail, plus you will meet with the local representative of the Department of Social Services to talk with you and Desi." Chief O'Hara said in a low tone. Mortimer nodded, swallowing softly. Chief O'Hara then shook Mickey and Minnie's hands before leaving with the rest of the police officers. Minnie turned to Mickey.

"We have to get this sorted through quickly! Desi, promise you'll be okay?" Minnie asked, looking at her daughter.

"I promise mom. You focus on getting this figured out and I promise I'll be safe." Desi replied, hugging her mom. She hugged her dad tightly as well.

"You better take care of her." Mickey glared at Mortimer.

"Trust me Mic, this is just one of the ways I'm trying at to pay you all back. I'll take care of her." Mortimer said, closing his briefcase gently.

"Well… You better take Desi to go get some things if she'll be staying with you. She has a key." Mickey explained, giving Desi a headpat. Minnie walked over to Mortimer, writing something in a notepad.

"Here, this is all you need to know to care for Desi. She loves cheese. Make sure you get her heating blanket. Her bedtime is at 10:00. 11:30 at the latest. Brush her hair before she goes to bed, that way it doesn't tangle. Make sure she takes her meds on time…" Minnie went on to lecture Mortimer, causing Desi to blush from embarrassment.

"Moooooom!" Desi whines, running up and trying to swipe the paper away. Minnie waves a finger at Desi, quickly giving the paper to Mortimer. Desi covered her face, breathing out to calm herself. She turned to her dad.

"You get back to the show, we'll go get my things settled." Desi smiled, hugging her parents again.

"Okay hun. Just... Be safe. We love you" Mickey said, hugging her back.

"I love you too." Desi smiled brightly.

"Come on Mr. Mortimer, let's get going." Desi said looking up at Mortimer, starting to walk towards the exit. Mortimer nodded, carrying his suitcase out.


	2. Reunited Memories P2

"Here, this one's my car." Mortimer said, unlocking his car and getting in the driver's seat. Desi followed, sitting in the passenger seat. As they drove, they both remained silent, the tension between them thick. They hadn't talked since Desi visited him in the hospital, aside from taking his order at THoM, so this was pretty awkward. What do you even say?

("Hey, remember the time you kidnapped me away from my family?")

As they pulled up into the driveway, Mortimer cleared his throat.

"Alright, we're here. Do you need help gathering your things?" Mortimer asked, leaning back in his seat.

"U-umm… No, I should be fine." Desi nervously answered, her nose twitching and her eyes not meeting Mortimers.

Mortimer sighed out, taking his seat belt off and getting out of the car. He opened Desi's door. Desi looks up at him nervously.

"Don't lie kid. Come on, I can carry whatever." Mortimer said with a roll of his eyes, offering a hand to Desi and helping her out of the car. Desi walked over and unlocked the door to let them in, feeling guilty for the way she was acting.

"Umm, I didn't mean to… Lie or anything Mr. Mortimer." Desi started as they approached her room.

"Oh en serio. Every time you lie you twiddle your fingers, your nose twitches, and your eyes shift around without looking at the person you're lying to. Don't even try to lie to me." Mortimer snapped, leaning against the wall of her room.

"Gather your stuff and tell me what to carry." Mortimer said, looking off into her room to avoid eye contact. Desi looked at Mortimer curiously, but decided to just gather her things.

Mortimer watched as she quickly went to pack some things, noticing some stress as she worked. Sighing out, Mortimer makes a clicking sound with his mouth, catching Desi's attention.

"Relax, we're not in a rush. Take your time, okay?"

Desi looked at Mortimer, a small amount of blush warming her face.

"T-Thank you..."

Desi went on to pack, much more at ease at this point. Mortimer looked around her room, it was quite large. Beautiful looking. A room for a princess. Well, she certainly was one.

"Nice... Room ya got here Bu- uh, Desi."

"O-oh, why, thank you Mr. Mortimer. I've really gotten to decorate it slowly." Desi smiled.

Mortimer walked over to a lone shelf, a small snow globe was resting on a small cloth. He picked it up and frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" Desi asked when she caught his gaze.

"Naw it's just... I expected it to have a music box."

"Oh, I've seen those in stores! I was hoping to get one sometime. But I don't know any of the melodies yet that I have found in stores. One I find one with a song I know and like, I'll get it!" Desi sheepishly explained. Mortimer nodded and thought a moment, setting the globe down gently.

"Could you carry this box please and I can carry my bag. Should I grab pillows and blankets?" Desi asked as she handed him a box.

"Only if you want them for comfort, because I have plenty at my place." Mortimer answered, watching as Desi looked around her room.

He suddenly shook his head as he remembered.

"Oh, I'll grab your heating blanket." Mortimer said, quickly retrieving it from her bed. He wound up the cord gently and threw the blanket over his back.

"Umm… One blanket and pillow." Desi said under her breath, grabbing a warm fluffy blanket and soft pillow. Mortimer followed her out of the room. He put the stuff in the back of his car, and got back in. Once again, Desi stayed silent as they drove up to Mortimer's house, it's a good thing he was right next door, so the drive in awkward silence wasn't long. She grabbed her bag and Mortimer grabbed his briefcase and Desi's box. Unlocking his front door, Mortimer walked into his home.

"Alright, I have a guest room that you can take. Let's take your stuff up there." Mortimer explained, guiding her to the second floor. Desi looked around the room, Mortimer setting Desi's things in a chair at a small table.

"Here, give me your blanket and pillow." Mortimer instructed, taking them from Desi's arms. He made them up in the bed, checking to make sure there was enough blankets, the heating blanket in between. It was a small gesture, but Desi thought it was oddly nice of him to make her bed up like that.

("He really is misunderstood.") Desi thought to herself.

"Okay, so if you need any more blankets, closet in the hall to the left. If in the middle of the night you need me, my room is to the right at the end of the hall." Mortimer explained.

"Okay, t-thank you…" Desi quietly replied, looking down. Mortimer looked down at Desi, the smaller mouse looking sad. Her optimism from earlier was gone.

"Hey so umm… You ne-… You want food? I can make dinner?" Mortimer tried, looking at Desi with a gentle expression.

"Oh umm… Yes please?" Desi replied, looking up at the taller mouse. Mortimer rubbed the back of his neck, turning his back over to the door.

"Go ahead and change into PJs if you want and come down when you're ready. I'll make some Mac and cheese." Mortimer said, starting to close the door.

"Oh, uhh, bathroom is left, down the hall, and to the left again. Wash your hands." Mortimer stated, closing the door. Desi set her bag down, grabbing out her clothes and setting up her PJs. She felt tears well up in her eyes. They silently fell from her eyes as she dressed. She tried to push her feelings aside, leaving for the bathroom to wash her hands.

She took a while, but she eventually went downstairs, seeing Mortimer in the kitchen cooking. Mortimer turned, clearing his throat and gestured for Desi to sit. She did and Desi could sense something is wrong.

"Hey Desi, I uhh… Your parents called. They figured out a way to get the paperwork filed and looked at quicker, but they'll have to go to a place out-of-town for a few days. We'll visit them in the morning before they leave, don't worry." Mortimer explained, mixing the ingredients into the pot he was cooking from.

"Oh umm, okay. Thank you for this Mr. Mortimer." Desi thanked.

"Look, please stop with the Mr. Thing, it's just Mortimer alright?" Mortimer suddenly snapped, continuing to stir the pot.

"But Miss Brooks said-... Uhhh... O-okay…" Desi said, looking down at the table.

"Hey M-Mortimer, how umm… Why did you have the paperwork for everything for this?" Desi asked, looking back at the mouse.

"It's a long story. It's personal." Mortimer responded quietly. He walked over and grabbed some plates out of a drawer before setting one in front of Desi, one next to an empty spot, and turning back to grab the pot.

"Also, how did you know I was lying back there at the car?" Desi asked curiously. Mortimer started to serve some of the Mac and cheese on her plate.

"Look, it's complicated, I'm just really good at reading people. I am a con man, remember? It's my thing to figure people out." Mortimer said as he went to get himself some food.

"But, if you're a con man how did-" A small squeak escaped Desi as Mortimer set the pot down loudly on the counter.

"Why are you so curious about everything?" Mortimer interrupts as he takes his place at the table. Desi moved down slightly in her seat, looking at her food.

"I just… I'm sorry." Desi apologized weakly. Mortimer looked at her sadly, sighing out and poking his food.

"Look, it's fine. Maybe I'll explain to you certain stuff someday, alright? Right now, I just can't." Mortimer stated, taking a bite of his food. Desi continued to look sad, her down mood clearly getting to Mortimer.

"Please, let's just eat. Afterward, do you want to see the rest of my house?" Mortimer asked, looking away from Desi as he talked.

"Umm, okay. Sure." Desi responded, picking up her fork to eat. She admired how good it tasted, Mortimer appeared to be a great cook. After she finished she stood from the table, Mortimer taking their plates.

"Alright, house tour! Follow me." Mortimer said in a more cheery tone. If there's one thing he's good at, it's bragging.

"Alright, so you've been in my kitchen and some of the rooms upstairs, let me show you the living room. Like the giant Hd tv, very comfortable recliner, and sofa. Along with a giant DVD and VHS set collection. And over here is my hobby room. It's where my piano is and my many other instruments." Mortimer bragged with a smile. Desi giggled softly, looking at the beautiful instruments.

"Can you play all of these?" Desi asked, pushing a key of the piano, the beautiful sound echoing out.

"Yup, of course I can doll. I am a master." Mortimer laughed, pulling his vest to straighten it out as he smiled with pride.

"You know how to play the ukulele?" Desi questioned as she spotted the instrument. Mortimer froze a moment looking to the side away from the mouse.

"Uhhh, well yeah… It's actually my favorite but uhhh anyway! Rest of the house." Mortimer nervously laughed, proceeding to move out of the room. Desi gave a curious look before following behind him.

He walked over to the kitchen back door, leading to his backyard.

"This is my garden, real vegetables, fruit trees, and flowers." Mortimer explained. Desi looked around, it really was beautiful. Mortimer bent down, picking a beautiful white flower and holding it out to Desi.

"A white rose. I know they're your fav-… Uhhh, I mean, uhh, here." Mortimer quickly said, putting the flower in Desi's hair, clearing his throat and proceeding to go back inside. Desi tilting her head, looked at Mortimer confused. Was he about to say this was her favorite flower? Which was true, she had always admired them in her books and the first time she actually saw them she fell in love. How would he know this though? Desi tried to ignore this and followed Mortimer inside, it staying in the back of her mind. She was probably over thinking.

"Uhh, anyway, want some ice cream?" Mortimer offered, going over to his freezer.

"Oh umm, thanks, yes please." Desi answered, sitting down at the table.

"So uhh, why was Pete so steamed at ya anyway?" Mortimer asked as he gave them their bowls and sitting down at the table.

"O-oh, umm… He started it!" Desi started, her voice cracking.

"What happened? Was it the injury?" Mortimer asked, intrigued.

"I… I used my powers on him, yeah but... I may have yelled at him b-before that." Desi explained, looking at her hands.

"Ah I knew it ahaha!" Mortimer laughed.

"It's not funny! I didn't mean to attack him. I don't even know what I did. I-it really scared me."

"Your powers are Darkness Manipulation, kid. It has many names, but that's to my knowledge the most common one. User of this power can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance. One can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs, and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. It can also be harnessed from the darkest in ones heart. Great amount or small, everyone has some." Mortimer explained suddenly. Desi shook her head. He spoke calmly and with nonchalant confidence.

"How did you know that? How do you know all that?!" Desi asked, shocked.

"I learned a lot from Grendel. Remember when I explained to you how to use 'shield'? I read all the documents he had on you. That was what he documented he was stealing from you. You might have quite a lot of trouble learning to control it. Especially since no one is sucking it away anymore. Emotional distress can activate them when you least expect as well. Ha, remember?" Mortimer said with a laugh, finishing his bowl of ice cream.

"So... My powers really are all evil..."

"Woah, no. No they are not. Darkness can be used for evil, but that doesn't mean it is evil. You have ways to do more than just damage. Believe me. You'll figure it out."

Desi gave a small smile.

"Well... Guess I should tell Dad about this." Desi said, standing up and grabbing their bowls.

"Here, I'll put these away." Desi smiled.

"Why that's nice of yo-"

*crash* Desi suddenly falls, the bowls falling and breaking on the ground.

"Kid!" Mortimer got down quickly, helping Desi up from the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I slipped! I didn't mean to break your bowls!" Desi apologized, holding her now bruised arm.

"Look that doesn't matter, are you okay?" Mortimer asked, uncharacteristically concerned. This surprised Desi, her face confused as Mortimer lifted her off the ground. He set her on the counter so he could look at her. He grabbed her arm, looking at the large cut near her elbow. He walked over to a tall cabinet, taking out a med kit.

"Here, this might sting." Mortimer warned, cleaning the cut gently and putting a wrapping it.

"T-thank you Mortimer. You're very kind. Umm, so sorry about the bowls. " Desi apologized again, Mortimer picking her up and setting her down on her feet back on the ground.

"Hey, don't worry about it, accidents happen. Here, I'll hand you a broom, be careful while sweeping up the glass, and I'll go get a box from my attic of my extra bowls. Sound good?" Mortimer asked, grabbing a broom and handing it to Desi.

"Yeah, sounds good." Desi replied, taking the broom and watching as Mortimer proceeded upstairs. She heard the sound of an attic door opening as she began to sweep.

("Weird, why didn't he show me the attic.") Desi thought, but decided maybe nothing interesting was up there to show. Once she finished up, she sat down and waited for Mortimer to come back. She began to grow a bit curious, walking up to the second floor. Desi curiously looked up the stairs to the attic, starting to slowly walk up them.

"Mortimer? You up here? " Desi asked, as she reached the top. She looked around, hearing some shifting from the back. Her eyes caught something, leaning in closer to read the box's front.

"Childhood -" she couldn't finish trying to make it out before she was suddenly lifted up.

"Heeeey, you should not be up here. There are some things up here a kid like you shouldn't see." Mortimer quickly said, carrying Desi downstairs.

"But-. Umm, what about the bowls?" Desi asked looking up at the attic with even more curiosity.

"Couldn't find them, doesn't matter! Time for bed." Mortimer said quickly with a faked laughed, flopping Desi on her bed.

"But I could look with you." Desi tried, but was quickly tucked into her blankets.

"No it's fine haha." Mortimer looked at Desi, realizing how crazy he was sounding. He took a deep breath.

"Look, it's fine. Just please get some rest. Umm… One rule of my house, no going into my attic. There are things in there you shouldn't see." Mortimer said seriously, turning to leave out the door.

"Wait, M-Mortimer. Umm… Can you, u-umm…" Desi blushed, gripping her blanket tight.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mortimer sighed, leaning against the door with another roll of his eyes.

"I umm… I'm used to my parents brushing my hair and giving me a kiss goodnight before I go to sleep. It would be hard for me to get to sleep since I'm so used to it." Desi explained, looking down at her hands.

"Uhh, I uhh…" Mortimer rubbed his neck uncomfortably, looking back at Desi. She looked pretty down, clearly missing her parents. Her hair fell in front of her face and Mortimer felt his chest hurt. He didn't want to see her so down. He walked over to her, hugging her gently. Desi felt surprised, not expecting him to suddenly hug her. Desi hugged back, taking in a deep breath. He was warm, and smelled of a nice cologne. Desi wanted to giggle.

("It must be something he does when he goes to the club to flirt with ladies.") Desi thought and relaxed, nuzzling her head into Mortimer's chest. She couldn't explain it, but this felt almost familiar.

"How about I brush your hair in the morning?" Mortimer spoke gently.

"That's... Fine" Desi smiled.

Mortimer laid her back, pulling the blankets up and getting her comfortable. He gave a small smile, softly stroked the hair out of Desi's face, rubbing her head softly. Desi looked up at him with glossy eyes, feeling safe and relaxed in his touch. He was acting so kind to her.

("He's being so nice. No wonder he was approved to be capable of taking care of a child.") Desi thought. She relaxed, feeling her eyes closed from suddenly feeling sleepy. Mortimer smiled and stood up, walking over to the door and flipped out the light.

"Goodnight." Mortimer said, closing the door softly.


	3. Reunited Memories P3

Mortimer looked back at the door, rubbing the back of his neck. He was getting old flashbacks of him and Desi together left and right. Even after all these years, he still wanted to call her Button. That old nickname still suited her. She was just as cute as she was when she was little. Mortimer so badly wanted to tell her about everything, but how could he? Whatever that potion was, it must have taken away Desi's memory permanently. It was still hard dealing with her not knowing, but Mortimer thought to himself that this was the best for her. Mortimer shut the attic door, walking down the hall and to his bed, flopping on the bed. He rolled on to his side, looking out the window and daydreaming.

"Mo-Mo! Come on, can we play pwease?"

Mortimer sat up, memories flooding his head again. Desi's small voice from younger years echoing in his head. He wasn't going to sleep, it wouldn't be so bad to just take a night walk right? They wouldn't get in trouble for that. Standing up and heading downstairs, Mortimer grabbed his coat, leaving out the door and going on his usual route for his night walks.

Desi turned in her bed, waking up suddenly. Her ears perked up when she heard a door opening and closing. Curiosity hitting her, she walked down the hall to Mortimers room, seeing him gone. She then wondered downstairs, peeking out the window to see him walking away from the house. Desi decided maybe she should get back to bed, heading upstairs quickly.

("He can do what he wants, he is an adult. Maybe he just needed air?")

Desi's eye caught the string to the attic door, the temptation bothering her. She took a step towards her room before looking back at the attic door. Furrowing her brow, she walked over, jumping and reaching the string and pulling it down, releasing the staircase leading up. Mortimer was technically breaking a rule, so why can't she? The difference between their rules is one of them affects both of them, when one only affects Desi if caught. Walking up the steps, Desi reached the top. Dust hitting her senses, nothing she wasn't used to. She wandered inside, looking around. She felt as if something important was up there, something she had to see. Walking towards the box she had seen earlier, she wiped the dust off and read the label. "Childhood: Desi's things." Desi's stared at it confused, noticing there was a couple of boxes labeled this. She grabbed the first one, moving to cut the tape and open up the top. Her nose twitched as she looked inside, an old stuffed animal, baby teething rings, baby blankets, an instruction manual for building a baby crib, and baby bottles where what was found inside.

"What is with all this baby stuff?" Desi questioned, pushing the box to the side and opening the next one. Inside this one contained an old instrument, it looked like it was broken and repaired.

"Wait, I remember this! This is mine! Why did he keep it? ... Why the heck did he fix it!?" Desi questioned out loud, setting it back down and grabbing the final box. Inside this one had something wrapped in a soft cloth. Grabbing it and pulling the cloth off, Desi found a photo album. She opened it, her breath catching. It was Mortimer, holding Desi as a baby, and many other photos of Desi as a newborn. Desi shook her head and continued, looking at pictures of her growing up. Pictures of Mortimer and her snuggling and reading, the camera set up somewhere to take a timed photo. Other's had Mortimer taking pictures of Desi doing random things, such as cleaning her face, climbing boxes, making goofy faces, and her clinging to Mortimer. Then some pictures had Desi pointing the camera, as if she had taken the camera randomly. She took pictures of Mortimer who was trying to hide his face, a smile on his face. Desi rubbed her head, she didn't know Mortimer at this age, and she didn't remember any of this. She scratched her neck, which seemed to suddenly become itchy. Desi looked into the box again, finding a vhs tape. She grabbed it and ran downstairs with it and the photo album.

She knew there was a player for the vhs tape, and she found it easily in the living room under the tv. Pushing it in the slot and turning the TV on, Desi looked at the screen. She sat on the ground in front of the screen and waited. After static, Desi saw Mortimer appear on screen. He was adjusting the camera, sitting down on his bed.

"Hiya, I'm Mortimer. Mortimer Mouse. The rich, handsome, and successful mouse you all know and love! Uhh… So I was recommended to film myself like this. I've been having trouble with things and I heard this could help someone to get their feelings out. Is to record, kinda like this. Umm, this is kinda awkward for me ha. Geez I'm an entertainer on camera all the time and this is hard for me to do. Guess it's awkward because I have to not brag but just talk about myself. I umm... Currently, have been having trouble sleeping. My blood pressure is so high and doctors can't explain it. I'm losing myself. I'm struggling. I've been keeping up the same flirtation and confidence act. That IS how I am after all. I'm amazing, haha! But... As of late... I haven't felt... Right. I feel... Bad, like there's something fogging up my head. I thought maybe I was sick or had not been getting enough sleep but this has been going on for three weeks. Maybe if I start venting it here and trying technics that... *sigh* I've gotten from... therapy. I'll start feeling like my old self again! Worth a shot. Nothing ol' Mortimer Mouse can't handle!"

The screen cut, and it popped back on with a more depressed looking Mortimer. Desi had never seen him this way.

"Nothing is working. Nothing! I can't sleep, I can't eat! I don't know why though. Something is just... W-wrong! I can't stand it... A-and the nightmares..."

Another cut. Another day.

"I'm starting to feel... Like I'm going insane. The ringing in my ears. Won't. Stop."

Desi swallowed, it seemed the tapes were going on from days, to months. Mortimer looking worse each time. Next he was sitting on the bed, chewing hard on a long piece of rope. His long mouse, but rat like, tooth was pushed through the rope harshly.

"I think i'm going insane." He muttered to himself.

Another switch. Mortimer looked worse than ever. He twitched and paced around his room, pulling at his ears and hair.

"I-I f-feel it. It's painful! U-Uuuuuhaa! M-make it stop. I haven't left my house in a week. N-not since...It's crawling through m-me it's.. I-It's...! It's wrong. What's going on is wrong. Something switched. Something isn't right... I.. I t-think I know what it is. He said he knew... Maybe he can help me."

The screen cut once more, the static lasted for a bit before showing Mortimer, he seems a bit better. Not more twitching at least.

"So, this tape, is never going to be seen by anyone else, right? Note to myself there aha... So I'm going to admit this..." Mortimer took a big gulp before continuing.

"I... Took Desi Mouse, Mickey and Minnie's daughter, and hid her away. I had to strip her away, or else I wouldn't ever find peace! ... God, saying this out loud makes me feel so awful. I know it's evil and wrong, I don't even... It was like I was in a blur. My vision was blacked out, and I just was so angry. H-he said it was what I had to do to feel relief and... I think it's at least, is working. Unfortunately, there's no way I can leave that kid back there alone, she won't last. The least I can do is... Make sure she's alright. I've already run out and got baby stuff. It would have been hard to explain to people why I was getting this, so if anyone wonders, it's for a family member that is expecting. Alright so, speaking of the kid actually. Desi still hasn't opened her eyes, but it shouldn't be too much longer. Umm… Yeah." Static went off, showing another recording. Mortimer was on his bed again, a different outfit. He looked very tired, yawning before he spoke.

"The kid won't stop crying. I'm not sure if it's the formula or that there's something wrong. I'm so stressed out, but nothing seems to be wrong with her. She still hasn't opened her eyes. It's a little late but I shouldn't be too worried. God, this is tiring, who would voluntarily do this? I ain't a parent for sure. I just hope she stops crying so much." Mortimer moaned, placing his head into his hands. Static hit again, showing him at the orphanage. The camera was placed on a box or something up high. Mortimer was bouncing Desi as a baby in his hands, her little lungs screaming her might out.

"Come on kid pleaaase. What do you need?" Mortimer begged. He turned to the camera.

"I got advice, and I heard you're supposed to leave a baby in the crib and let them cry themselves out and not give them attention, but I can't bring myself to do it. What if she hurts herself? I can't, I just want her to stop. I even started to groom her. I know I shouldn't, but that's what stopped her from these fits in the first place! But right now she won't stop crying. I don't know what's wrong. She still hasn't opened her eyes either. She so late, what if she doesn't open them? I'm so worried." Mortimer whined, turning the camera off. Once again, static then a transition. Mortimer was holding Desi, the camera now placed somewhere else in the room.

"She finally opened her eyes! I was so worried, but she finally did. Hello, little one." Mortimer smiled, most likely in relief. It was a genuine smile of happiness. The little baby reached out to Mortimer, who nuzzled her softly.

Desi looked at the screen in confusion, what was playing out still not processing in her head. The static started up and lasted a bit longer this time, but finally, a picture played. It looked like it was years later. The camera was placed low, young Desi standing up and holding onto a box. Mortimer was on his knee, looking at Desi.

"Come on Button, you can do it." He encouraged, holding out his arms. The small mouse, took a weak step forward, stumbling slowly towards Mortimer.

"That's it, so close." Mortimer smiled, Desi getting close to his arms. Last moment she fell, Mortimer catching her. "Yay, you did it! Your first steps on your own!" Mortimer cheered, hugging the small mouse as she giggled. The video transitioned again, Desi a little older now.

"What you doing there?" Came Mortimers voice, the camera angle indicating he was the one holding it. He pointed it at Desi, who was trying to read something.

"Mo-Mo, stowp." The small mouse giggled.

"It's please stop, kiddo." Mortimer corrected.

"Pease." Was all the smaller mouse could say. Mortimer giggled, giving the mouse a small headpat.

"Can we pease do the song?" Desi asked, looking up at what was assumed Mortimer and grabbing a ukulele next to her.

"Haha, sure." The camera switched off, transitioning to inside Mortimers car.

"So, hi camera, haven't talked to you directly in a while. So uhh, boss found out about this video. He basically told me I have to stop or else, and umm. I guess I should. Don't want to do anything against him... Hmmm, well maybe I... Um, nevermind. Uh, I'll be putting the tape with the rest of Desi's stuff. Guess I should give one more updated on Button. Desi is a brilliant kid, she's so bright and happy, even with the worse of things around her. She can read waaay past a level she should at her age, and she really picked up singing and the ukulele. The only thing I have as a problem with her is… I'm uh, getting too attached. I… Can never be a parental figure I know but… Forget it." Mortimer finished. The tape went static again, Desi staring at the TV in disbelief. She expected it to be over, but one more tape played. Mortimer was in his car again, his eyes were red as if he had been crying.

"H-Hello? ... H-Hi, it's me, Mortimer... *sniff* I don't look the great right now ha. I'm a bit out of my element but, e-everyone needs to have a breakdown every so often. Right now is the time for me. I-I know that... I wasn't supposed to film any more things b-but... This is the last, I promise... D-Desi... F-fell sick a-and... I didn't want to... Had no choice... Please forgive me Button. I... I do love you, but this couldn't last forever... M-maybe if I just... No... Nothing would have worked... You're safe and healthy now, even if you don't remember me. You're so special and know I wish I could give you the world. The best I can do though... Is keep you alive."

And then, that's when the tape ended. Leaving Desi frozen. She knew she was young in these, but she doesn't remember this at all. She looked down at the album and tried to remember any of this. It was like she just saw a bunch of puzzle piece with no way to place them together. It was an unfamiliar picture. She simply couldn't and she started crying, hard, out of uncontrollable emotional distress. She didn't even hear the door being unlocked and opened.


	4. Reunited Memories P4

Desi rubbed her nose which began to run a bit, tears gently falling from her face. Mortimer stepped into his home, the light from the living room immediately catching his eyes. He closed the door, taking his coat off and walking towards the living room. He froze, catching Desi sitting in the middle of the living room sobbing.

"Geez kid, are you alright?" Mortimer asked concerned, walking around the couch towards her. He felt his heart sank when she sat up, her face turning to look up at him. He spotted the album in her hands and his stomach turned.

"K-kid, how did you-"

"I don't understand." Desi interrupted, turning her head away again.

"What was that?" Mortimer nervously asked.

"I don't understand! I-I. I don't remember any of this. Mortimer I'm so confused, please. Why do you have this?" Desi sobbed out, tears streaming down her face and lightly hitting the floor. Mortimer stood frozen a moment, finally walking over and picking her up. Desi sobbed in his arms, and Mortimer sat down on his couch. He simply let her sob, gently rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"I don't understand." Was all she could say.

"Kid I… I wish I knew what to say. I wanted to tell ya but I. Uh." Mortimers voice trailed off softly.

"You took care of me, but I don't remember. Why? I-I… You should have told me! You should-" Desi stuttered, looking up at Mortimer.

"It was… A potion I gave you when you were about four years old." Mortimer explained. Desi stared up at him, tears still dripping from her eyes.

"P-potion?" Desi asked with her weak voice. Mortimer looked away a moment, breathing out and looking back.

"When you were young you fell gravely ill. I was so terrified I was going to lose you so I called Grendel. I wanted to get you help and I didn't know what to do. I was so scared if I took you to a hospital Grendel would do something horrible to you, so I called him instead. He gave me a potion to help you but… It erased all your previous memories of me…" Mortimer explained, his voice shaking a bit.

"I was going to die… And so you sacrificed our time together so I could live? Even if it hurt you?" Desi asked, her tears stopping but still wet her face. Mortimer gave a small chuckle.

"Ya put it like that, it sounds like I was good to you." Mortimer sadly laughed as he wiped Desi's tears.

"But you were! We know Grendel manipulated you and in the end you took care of me. So how are you in any way bad?" Desi expressed.

"Look kid, it ain't that simple. I'm still a bad guy." Mortimer started, his face serious.

"How are you a bad guy in this?!" Desi snapped in a confused look.

"No, I'm-... Look, are you aware of how toons are made? Well, not how they are made necessary, but what makes them who they are? Toons are created bad or good. I myself was created to be a bad guy." Mortimer started to explain.

"But you're not bad anymore!" Desi exclaimed concerned.

"Look, I'm a bad guy… Toons have a choice however and can always have a change of heart. Many may still not like them and they'll always be labeled as a bad guy, but sometimes it takes only one person to brighten someones life… I thought it was silly, but then I met a baby mouse that grew up into a wonderful little girl that changed my life." Mortimer explained, ending on a smile. Desi felt herself blush, a small smile coming to her face. She perked up.

"That's why you had the adoption stuff, you wanted to…" Desi stopped, blushing more. Mortimer sighed out.

"Yes, I did. In the end I couldn't." Mortimer frowned, closing his eyes.

Desi perked up, something suddenly hitting her.

"Mortimer!" Desi suddenly exclaimed, squirming out of his arms and looking at him.

"What?!" Mortimer asked, surprised by her outburst.

"If I was brought to the orphanage by you, then they must have my birth certificate there! You kept it, I remember that from my flashback when I broke the curse." Desi explained, her heart beating fast.

"U-umm, well yeah. Brooks kept all files in her office." Mortimer responded, clearly confused.

"Mortimer, my documents are there. It's not much, but it's enough to prove who my parents are!" Desi continued, trying to drill what she was saying to him. It finally clicked to Mortimer, standing up quickly.

"Desi you are brilliant." Mortimer complimented, both quickly running outside to his car. Before Desi got in she noticed something.

"Wait, it's morning. I should go tell my parents before they leave!" Desi quickly said, grabbing Mortimer and tugging him in the direction of her home before they both ran.

A small rustling behind a bush was not heard. Pete, emerged from his hidden area, following behind the two and hiding near a window so he could eavesdrop.

"Mom, dad!" Desi called to her parents in the kitchen.

"Desi, oh hun we've missed you." Minnie said, hugging her child. Mickey hugged her as well.

"Guys, don't leave for the documents. Mortimer and I know where to find my proof I'm your daughter." Desi explained quickly, holding her mom's hands. Pete listened closely at this. Desi started coughing a bit.

"Sorry, my throat just is dry, Mortimer can you explain?" Desi asked him as she rubbed her eyes.

"The orphanage still would have Desi's birth certificate. We pop in, grab what we need and boom. Desi is yours again, no adoption stress needed." Mortimer explained enthusiastically.

"Oh my goodness, that's great!" Mickey cheered, also lighting up in happiness. He stopped a moment, pulling Mortimer away for a moment and gesturing for Minnie to cover Desi's ears.

"Why not you and Desi go, and Minnie and I stay back and set up a welcome home party." Mickey explained. Mortimer smiled and nodded at the mice, Minnie letting Desi's ears free.

"Desi and I will go get the documents at Brooks Orphanage. It's out of town towards the dark forest. but we should be back later tonight or early tomorrow morning." Mortimer explained. Pete heard this and giggled to himself, sneaking off quickly. Off to something no good.

"Why don't you two stay the night at a hotel before coming home? Please don't stay awake too long. Especially you Mortimer, I don't want you driving when it's too late." Minnie pushed, one out of concern but one out of time and energy for the party.

"Sure sure. We gotta hit the road now then." Mortimer said, quickly turning and leaving. Desi hugged her parents and took off behind Mortimer.


	5. Reunited Memories P5

"Come on, let's get some road behind us!" Mortimer cheered, getting in the front seat and buckling up. Although Desi was happy, as they drove she grew nervous.

"Mortimer… I'm not sure I'm ready to go back inside there. I'm not even sure I'm ready to see that… Place." Desi nervously said, looking down at her lap. Mortimer looked over at her, seeing the nerves she was not good at hiding.

"I understand… Hey, you know, you can collect your old books you kept." Mortimer tried. Desi perked up at this.

"I… I would love that. Even though I have read them so many times, I still love them all." Desi smiled softly to herself. Soon Mortimer turned onto a rough road, a feeling of darkness overwhelming Desi. She began to sweat and breathe heavily, gripping her seat belt. Mortimer caught this and pulled the car to a stop.

"Hey are you okay? … Oh goodness, are you having an attack or something?" Mortimer asked concerned, putting a hand on her shoulder. Desi pushed him away.

"I-I'm fine. I think… I think the dark energy is just… Overwhelming, I don't know how to properly deal with it." Desi explained, looking forward at the road.

"Grendel did choose this place for a reason... Maybe we should have you wait back near the main road." Mortimer thought out loud. Desi shook her head.

"No please. Let's stay together." Desi insisted, Mortimer hesitantly moving the car forward. If there was one thing Desi was more terrified of than anything, is in any way being left alone. Pulling up to the building, Desi felt her stomach turn. Awful memories tried to fight their way into Desi's mind, but she pushed them back. Focusing on getting her documents and books.

"Ready?" Mortimer asked, looking down at Desi once both were out of the car.

"Y-yeah." Desi replied, shaking in place. Mortimer reached out, grabbing her hand. She held it tight as they walked into the front gate. Mortimer pulled out a card and held it to a scanner, with a click the second door unlocked.

"Wait, this place has that good of security?" Desi asked.

"This place may be falling apart, but Brooks doesn't like people just barging in. At least we don't have to ring the bell, we can walk right it." Mortimer smirked characteristically. Desi gave a small giggle, following him inside. She followed him up a couple of flights of stairs, to a room at the end of hall. Mortimer knocked on the door and walking right in.

"Yo Brooks." Mortimer called, but froze. Desi felt her heart stop, her eyes widening as she looked in.

"Pete? What are you doing here?!" Mortimer demanded. Pete laughed, gesturing to Brooks with a cup in his hand.

"Just visiting a friend. Is that a crime?" Pete chuckled, Brooks joining him.

"How do you know her?" Desi asked, Mortimer instinctively taking a step in front of her to protect her.

"Oh isn't that just adorable. I knew you were too soft and cared for that squeaker. Also, we just had some business to take care of. The money he gave home should finally fix the damages of that hole in the roof. Thanks for that by the way brat." Brooks snapped.

"It was rotting away! I was so weak yet I could break through that." Desi snapped back, grinding her teeth as she held Mortimer's sweater.

"We're here for Desi's documents, where are they?" Mortimer asked sternly. Pete began waving himself off, a folder in his hand.

"Just missed it." Brooks giggled, sipping from the wine glass in her hand.

"W-what?" Desi stuttered, looking at the two in fear. It clicked in both Mortimer and Desi's head.

"Give it to us Pete. This is too far! Not to mention freaking illegal!" Mortimer yelled, his hands balled up in fists.

"Finders keepers! And you're one to talk about breaking the law." Pete laughed loud.

"Being a hypocrite doesn't make you wrong." Desi grumbled.

Mortimer lost it and ran forward, punching Pete in the face so hard he dropped his glass and the folder. They started fighting, Pete already clearly overpowering Mortimer.

"Grab the folder!" Mortimer ordered to Desi, trying to push Pete back. Desi ran quickly snatching it up, looking up at Brooks that just shrugged and sipped at her drink. Desi took a step back, trembling. Mortimer was thrown against a wall, rubbing his head from the pain. A small amount of blood fell from his bottom lip that had been spilt from a punch.

"K-kid run!" Mortimer exclaimed, looking at Desi as she remained frozen. Mortimer was quickly pushed against a shelf, the wood collapsing and breaking. Mortimers fur was full of splinters. He had trouble gathering his composer, his head face down and his eyes closed.

"You know I read about you Pete! Y-you're a sick villain! I-I... I bet you're just mad because my mother finds you so disgusting she'd never marry you! Let alone kiss you!" Desi insulted, yet remained in place scared. Pete looked at Desi with pure anger, quickly walking up and grabbing her.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Desi shouted, hugging the documents and refusing to let go.

"We'll go ahead and keep those documents... Won't matter if you never get home!" Pete growled, walking over to a window. Without hesitation he threw Desi hard, the glass shattering as she was cast out of the room.

"Desi!" Mortimer called our in despair, his eyes barely catching seeing Desi fly from Petes hand. Pete started laughing again, the sound of it fading as Desi fell. Desi screamed as she prepared for the impact. Suddenly though, she felt the energy well up in her, and she started to slow down, falling as if she was gliding. She landed in the ground with a small thud, looking up at confusion. That's when she caught it. Long black wings had appeared from her back, but they looked smoky, as if they weren't real. She felt she could move them, almost like another set of limbs.

"Oh, you could have come in handy many other times." Desi criticized out loud. She remembered Mortimer and looked up at the building. Taking a breath she walked backwards and stopped. She closed her eyes and started running forward, jumping in the air. She was clumsy, but started to fly, quickly making her way back up. She flew in the window quickly, falling with a crash right on the table in the room. Standing up tall she looked at the shocked faces.

"Miss me?" Desi asked with a silly smile, giving a nervous faked laugh. Pete yelled out in anger, walking quickly towards her again. Mortimer pushed him hard, sending him to the floor. He grabbed Desi's hand and began to run.

"We've got to get out of here!" Mortimer yelled as they ran, suddenly being stopped right at the entrance. Many teenage orphans stood in front of the door, holding pieces of wood and metal for makeshift weapons. Pete walked behind afterwards, chuckling again.

"You don't think I didn't come prepared?" Pete laughed as he looked at everyone.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Desi questioned.

"This guy paid us enough to leave and go off on our own. All we have to do is stop you, Little Mouse." One of them spat. Desi shook her head slowly in disbelief. Pete walked over, grabbing hold of the folder from Desi. She held on tight, until he threw her to the floor. Mortimer quickly picked her up, holding her as she held herself in pain.

"You won't get away with this… Wow, different coming from me." Mortimer said, shaking his head and glaring at Pete.

"Well, I think I have. Kids, why not show these two to their room." Pete instructed with a smile. Mortimer and Desi were lead to the top floor, shoved into Desi's old room and locked in.

Mortimer stood up, trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He angrily hit it, turning back to Desi. He remembered something suddenly.

"Hey wait a moment, you guys need to give us a glass of water!" He shouted. One of the kids opened the door.

"Uh, why?" The kid snapped, holding his sharp weapon close to Mortimers throat.

"The kid needs to take her pills." Mortimer growled, leaning back slightly. The kid scoffed, walking to the nearby bathroom and getting some water. Mortimer took it and was locked back in. He looked back at Desi and frowned. She was curled up on the floor, not moving.

"Kid…" Was all Mortimer quietly said out loud. He walked over to her, sitting in the ground next to her. She looked at him and he opened up his arms. She immediately crawled into them, hiding her face in his chest as she cried.

"We'll get out of here. I promise." Mortimer said and he stroked her hair. She sobbed into his chest, confused and scared.

"Why did he do this?" Desi asked out.

"I have no idea. And this guy has a kid if his own. Two actually. Freaking crazy. " Mortimer scoffed. Desi stood up, wiping her tears.

"We'll be okay. You've definitely been through worse." Mortimer softly chuckled. Desi giggled, wiping her nose.

"Well… Want to read something? I've missed my favorite book." Desi tried, pushing a box to get to her bookshelf.

"What is your favorite book?" Mortimer asked curiously. He grabbed the book and handed Desi her water. Desi grabbed her pills that were in her pocket and drank them down before speaking again.

"This one, I never found out who gave it to me, the name is covered up." Desi explained, walking over and sitting it down next to him.

"Oh my goodness. This is your favorite, kid?" Mortimer asked with a small laugh.

"Well, yeah... Wait." It clicked in Desi's head.

"You gave this to me!" Desi gasped, surprised.

"You really did care about me." Desi said softly, letting Mortimer opened to the page where he had written to her.

"I used white-out to cover this up… The uh, pink kind haha" Mortimer smiled gently.

"Look." Mortimer took out a razor, grabbing the book from her.

"Wait, you might hurt it!" Desi said, looking at him with big eyes. Mortimer smirked, and with one slash it came off.

"Whoa, how'd you-?"

"Trade secret." Mortimer interrupted, with a small chuckle. Desi laughed, closing the book gently. She crawled back onto Mortimer's lap and hugged him. Mortimer leaned back against the wall, thinking hard to himself. There's got to be a way out.

"Well, you were right about me summoning my powers during emotional distress. I had no idea I could make wings and fly, though." Desi laughed. Mortimer perked up.

"Wait, that's it kid!" Mortimer exclaimed, standing up and picking her up.

"Gosh, what is?" Desi asked, confused. Mortimer sets her down on her feet.

"One of your powers is teleportation. I remember that was one of the first and easiest powers Grendel learned. At least a short distance. I'm sure you could do it easily, especially here." Mortimer explained. Desi turned away, thinking to herself.

"W-what? I can't do that. I-I mean I just don't know how." Desi said sadly. Mortimer walked behind her, kneeling down and putting hands on her shoulders.

"Come on kid, you can do it. You made those wings. You've summoned shield. You can do this. Here, close your eyes." Mortimer instructed. Desi did as she was told, closing her eyes.

"Just think hard, okay? Imagine yourself on the other side of the door. Come on kid, you can do it." Mortimer encouraged.

Desi thought hard, taking deep breaths. She imagined how it looked right outside the door, breathing out and in slow. She felt cold, as if she had an air cooler blowing right on her. She felt like she suddenly fell, so she opened her eyes up a gasped loud. But strangely she was being lifted up. Shadows cleared around her, and she rubbed her eyes.

"Desi?" Mortimer's voice called. Desi gasped again, turning and looking at the door, she was on the opposite side.

"Mortimer, I did it!" Desi cheered, opening the door and jumping into Mortimer's arms.

"I knew you could do it!" Mortimer said, hugging Desi back.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." Mortimer said, setting Desi down and starting to move. He turned back when he heard a thump. 

"Kid? Desi!" Mortimer turned back, kneeling down and picking Desi up.

"I… I don't feel so good Mo-Mo." Desi whined, her eyes barely open.

"Ya must have tired yourself ou-… Wait. Did… Did you just call me Mo-Mo?" Mortimer asked, taken aback.

"That's… What I always… Call you." Desi said, clearly in a daze. Her eyes opened slightly, stinging red. Mortimer shook his head.

"Button?" Mortimer asked.

"Yes?" Desi responded. Mortimer picked Desi up.

"Desi, I have no idea what's happening, but I'll take care of you." Mortimer promised, carrying her out. He ran down the stairs, overhearing Pete laughing in another room.

"Wait… He hasn't left yet. Well pal, you'll regret that." Mortimer said to himself. He peeked into the door, seeing Pete try to inch away from Brooks who was trying to sit on his lap. Pete was clearly uncomfortable, but that's when an idea exploded in Mortimer's head. He ran out to his car, gently laying Desi down in the back. She moaned a bit, but sat up.

"Mortimer, what's going on?" Desi asked.

"Got your second wind there?" Mortimer laughed, feeling her head. She was a little warm.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Wait, we're in your car, but my documents!" Desi tried standing up, wobbling as she did.

"Don't worry, I got a plan." Mortimer smiled, laying Desi back down.


	6. Reunited Memories P6

Pete laughed nervously as he moved away from Brooks.

"Well uh, I think I've had enough. I've sobered up enough to get driving so I really should get going. " He said, heading for the door.

"Aww come on kitty kitty? Just a few more drinks" Brooks tried, fluttering her eyelids. Pete cringed at this, grabbing the door.

"Look, I may have been a little too, well I dunno, flirtatious earlier, but I'm really not interested in that way." Pete explained, opening the door, only to have Brooks slam her body against it.

Pete backed up more and more, until he was pressed against the large desk. Brooks lunged herself at Pete, pressing her lips against him. After a moment Pete pushed her back.

"I'm married!" He suddenly yelled, holding her arms down.

"What?!" Brooks angrily questioned.

"Yep, and if he wants to stay married he'll hand over Desi's documents." Mortimer said, the two looking at the door. Mortimer stood there with a smirk, his arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

"How did you get out of-.. Well why would I just hand you the documents anyway? Think my wife will believe one of the most known con man?" Pete laughed loud.

"Yep. Because I am the BEST con man. Better than you." Mortimer smiled, showing his phone to Pete. It showed Brooks and Pete kissing.

"With one button I send this straight to your wife. You were able to explain uh, our kiss, but I don't think you'll be able to explain this. Unless you want to hand over Desi's folder." Mortimer smirked.

"What if I just take your phone from ya? Would be easy to snap those skinny arms." Pete threatened, but Mortimer waved a finger at him, smiling wide.

"Technology brainiac. My photos are automatically uploaded to my storage drive. Which is online and only accessible for me." Mortimer smirked again.

Pete thought a moment, getting more angry as he couldn't figure out a way out of this. He stomped his foot, growling and throwing the folder at Mortimer.

"Thank you." Mortimer teased, running back out the door.

"Wait, you have to delete that!" Pete called out, running out to see his car starting up.

"I never said I would. Just that I wouldn't send it to your wife... Yet! See ya Pete!" Mortimer laughed, driving off fast. Pete yelled and stomped his foot in a temper tantrum.

"We did it kid, now-… Button?" Mortimer questioned, looking in his mirror.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Desi smiled, weakly climbing into the front seat from the back and buckling up.

"Alright, we should find a hotel and rest for the night. We'll be back home tomorrow." Mortimer explained, giving Desi a gentle smile. He looked at her a bit worried. She looked frail, a bit shaky, as if her energy was drained from her. Desi noticed his nervous look and simply gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Mortimer. I just want to get some sleep."

 

Mortimer checked them into the next hotel they found, finding the room and letting them in. Desi flopped on one of the beds, and Mortimer took the opposite. He pulled his shoes off and pulled off his sweater, sighing out in relief.

"Hey, Mortimer?" Desi asked, looking at the taller mouse.

"Yeah what's up kid." Mortimer asked.

"I've been feeling weird, like… I've been starting to remember stuff. Stuff I had no idea happened. I remember you and me… How you called me Button and I called you Mo-Mo." Desi explained, sitting up.

"Oh whoa, I guess the spell is slowly wearing off? Maybe since you discovered all the pictures and videos and stuff?" Mortimer questioned, scratching his head.

"I dunno… It's been coming back slowly I think. It feels like it's washing over me, and… Ugh, I'm feeling a little sick." Desi said, rubbing her head as it thumped.

"Well, let's get some rest. Don't strain yourself, you had a rough day. Goodnight, Button." Mortimer smiled, pulling up his blankets.

"Goodnight." Desi said, laying down on her side.

She watched Mortimer close his eyes, but she couldn't fall asleep herself.

"Mortimer?" Desi asked out loud. Mortimer opened his eyes back up, sitting up slightly.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"Can I… Sleep with you?" She asked, her cheeks pink.

"Umm, I mean, I guess." He responded in confusion, shifting to give her room. Desi ran over, running over and snuggling close to Mortimer, shaking in place.

"Whoa kid, you cold?" Mortimer asked, instinctively but reluctantly wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmm hmmm." Desi sounded with a nod.

"We could of just turned the heat-… *Sigh* Hey, it's fine. Get some rest." Mortimer assured, getting comfortable and closing his eyes.

After a while, Mortimer woke up, sweating and feeling extremely hot. He shifted, finding the sort of the heat.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Mortimer moaned, wiping sleep from his eyes. Desi was sweating, her cheeks red with some bumps and she softly panted. He reached out, placing a hand on Desi's forehead.

"Oh geez!" Mortimer got out of bed quickly. She was extremely hot to the touch. He threw on his sweater, running over to Desi.

"Kiddo, Desi wake up." Mortimer tried, gently shaking her. She moaned, not opening her eyes. Mortimer scooped her up, running out the door quickly. He placed her gently in his car, driving as fast as he could to the closest hospital. Running in, he carried her up to the entrance, stopping at security.

"Please, my kid- I-I mean, u-uhh- she's- she's. Something is wrong! We need help, please!" Mortimer begged, the security calling for a wheelchair. They took her and had Mortimer go through the security. They told him to sit in the waiting room.

The doctor after some time walked in over to Mortimer.

"I'm her guardian, can you tell me what's going on?" Mortimer asked extremely concerned.

"Well, it's a good thing you got her to us on time. She has a case of measles. We better give you a vaccine as well since you were exposed as well Mr. Mouse." Explained the doctor. Mortimer sighed and started following him.

"But how is she?" He asked again.

"She's asleep now but we have her on fever reducers, Antibiotics, vitamin A, and is hooked up to a IV. After a while, we can release her into your care, but she needs rest and these medications to be taken." The doctor explained as they walked. Mortimer received his shot, and he walked back to the waiting room. He decided to take another day for Desi to recover, so he called Mickey's phone.

"Yeah Mickey, we got the documents. Uhh, we're both a bit tired so we decided to relax at the hotel a bit, we think we're gonna stay another night … Oh, that's good? More time for people to show up for the party? … Alright sweet. Yeah, I'll let you know when we're on our way. See ya Mic." Mortimer said, turning off his phone and putting it in his pocket. After a few hours of waiting, Mortimer quickly stood up as he saw Desi being wheeled in. She sat slightly slouched, looking very sleepy.

"Hey kid, feeling better?" Mortimer asked as he dismissed the nurse, picking Desi up to carry her to his car.

"Y-yeah, a lot." Desi replied softly, watching her head as Mortimer sat her down in the passenger seat. Mortimer took his place in the car, starting it up and heading back to the hotel. He made a payment for another night and they headed back to their room.


	7. Reunited Memories P7

"I can walk myself." Desi moaned, shifting in Mortimer's arms.

"You're very weak right now, you need to rest as much as you can." Mortimer explained, shifting his arm to unlock the door to the room. He laid Desi down in the bed, properly sitting her up on the pillows to have her head slightly elevated.

"M-Mo-Mo? I'm really hungry. May I have something to eat?" Desi asked, looking up to Mortimer with big eyes.

"Sure. Let's see, I think there's a menu to order take out. Wants some pizza?" Mortimer asked, flipping through the menu.

"Yes please." Desi softly responded, looking down at her hands. Mortimer ordered their food and looked at Desi.

"Hey, what's the matter? Do you need anything?" Mortimer asked, hanging up the phone.

"Oh, well… Mortimer, I was just thinking." Desi started, turning to look at him.

"Do you think the reason I got sick so suddenly was because the spell or potion was wearing off? Because the more I remembered, the sicker I got. I remember so much… I…" Desi trailed off, looking up at Mortimer as he approached her bed. He sat down at the edge, giving her a soft smile.

"As horrible as I feel for my past, I am overjoyed to have you in my life." Mortimer said, brushing Desi's hair gently out of her face.

"You know, I always knew you didn't want me to call you dad. I never understood why and now I do… I will always look up to you as another father figure though, and I'm glad I remember you." Desi smiled, hugging Mortimer gently. He hugged her back, rubbing her back softly. A sudden knocking at the door caused them to pull away, Mortimer standing up and walking over to answer. A weasel stood at the door, holding a box of pizza. Mortimer paid the delivery boy and closed the door, walking over and serving Desi a piece from the box. They ate together and eventually fell asleep.

"Time to wake up Button." Mortimers voice called, causing Desi to open her eyes. She shifted, wiping her eyes gently.

"Feeling better?" Mortimer asked, sipping on what seemed to be coffee.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better." Desi answered, standing up. Her legs shook slightly, but she had more strength than yesterday.

"Well, we better start heading back to your place then. Come on." Mortimer stated, opening the door to leave. Desi followed behind, getting in the car. Still feeling sleepy, Desi closed her eyes and drifted off.

Mortimer pulled up to Mickey and Minnies home, the two immediately running out to the car. Mortimer got out of the car and met with the two.

"How'd everything go?" Minnie asked quickly, looking up at Mortimer.

"Umm, great. We got the documents!" Mortimer explained, quickly handing Minnie the folder. Minnie joyfully bounced in place, looking at the folder with a smile. Mickey walked up, holding Desi in his arms. She slept softly, holding on to Mickey in her sleep.

"I'll take her inside to her room. Minnie, can you fill Mortimer in?" Mickey asked, lightly stroking Desi's hair.

"Of course. You take Desi inside." Minnie smiled, lighting kissing Desi on the head. Mickey proceeded inside quickly, taking Desi directly to her room.

"So what's up doll?" Mortimer asked, leaning against his car gently.

"We have guests arriving through the back and meeting in the ballroom. All here to celebrate Desi's welcome home. All her family she hasn't met, Donald brought Huey, Dewey and Louie, and they brought some friends. Goofy wanted to bring Max but he's out with his friends. A bunch of toons wanted to meet the sudden mysterious Desi Mouse, daughter of Mickey and Minnie Mouse but we wanted this to be a private party. She'll be introduced to more toons at the club. We have a plan for that." Minnie explained, still looking at Desi's documents.

"That's great… I hope you all have fun." Mortimer said with a small smile. He turned as if to get in his car and leave.

"You're invited too." Minnie said to stop him. Mortimer turned to her, clearly taken aback.

"Really? I mean, uh, of course I am. Pfft I've earned it." Mortimer huffed, turning away with a small amount of blush. Minnie sighed and giggled, knowing Mortimer was trying to act too proud.

"Look, regardless of our past, Desi trusts you. So if she does, I trust you too." Minnie said with a smile, turning on her heels.

"Why not head on over with me? Everyone is basically here, we're just letting Desi get ready." Minnie asked, looking back towards Mortimer. Mortimer stretched a moment.

"I'll be over in a bit. I just need to shower and grab some things." Mortimer explained, opening the door to his car.

"Alright, see you then." Minnie smiled, walking away and over to her house.

Minnie walked in, happily putting the documents in her china cabinet. She felt a sudden bump, turning to see Huey, Dewey, and Louie skateboarding quickly past her. Donald came running after them, yelling in anger.

"Donald, what's going on?" Minnie asked concerned, stopping Donald in his track. After huffing and puffing out, Donald tried to calm down.

"Sorry, Minnie. I tried to get the boys to behave and now they're stealing snacks and skating around the castle." Donald explained, moaning out and rubbing his head.

"Oh, it's okay. Everyone is here to have fun. Let me go check on Desi." Minnie assured, pursuing upstairs and down the hall to Desi's room. Minnie knocked softly and walked in, seeing Mickey sitting on the bed, softly stroking Desi's head as she slept soundly. Minnie walked up, smiling and kissing Mickey.

"We made something so beautiful." Mickey whispered, smiling down at his daughter.

"We did… Come on, let's get her up. Time for her to meet everyone." Minnie giggled, walking over to the edge of the bed and grabbing a bag.

"Desi. Come on sweetie. Time to wake up." Mickey said, lightly shaking Desi's shoulder. Desi fluttered her eyes open, moving to sit up slowly.

"Hi, Dad." Desi smiled, looking at him, then looking over at Minnie.

"Mom?" Desi asked out of curiosity. Her parents haven't both been there to wake her up before. In fact, they usually let her sleep, the only time they got her was to head to a dentist appointment.

"Honey we have something for you." Minnie started, walking over with the bag she was holding and set it next to Desi. Desi looked at her mother confused, but went to open the bag. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a long and beautiful blue dress.

"It's lovely… What is this for?" Desi asked, getting out of bed and looking at the dress in front of her in the mirror.

"Well honey, we decided to invite family and friends over to celebrate officially you being home." Minnie explained, putting her hands on Desi's shoulders.

"Family and Friends…" Desi responded softly, staring at her reflection.

"We'll let you get ready, come and join us in the ballroom when you're ready." Mickey smiled, taking Minnie's hand and walking out. Desi took a moment to look at the dress before putting it on. She went into her bathroom and put her hair up into a ponytail before putting clips to get her bangs out of her face. She exited her room and started down the hall.

As she descended the stairs, she had a small smile place on her face. Many mice ran about the place, goofing around. Donald, Daisy, and Goofy were all sharing a drink and talking, her parents standing not to far from them as well. She saw many other people she didn't recognize running around, and that did intimidate her a bit, but once her parents caught her eye, she felt at ease. When she reaches the bottom, her mother hugged her.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful." Minnie complimented, looking at her daughter with watery eyes.

"You look so much better since the day you came into our lives. We're so happy to have you." Mickey smiled, holding his wife's hand again.

"Thank you guys. I'm so, so happy to be here. I can't even explain how much this family means to me." Desi said, smiling wide. Goofy, Donald, and Daisy approached, hugging Desi in a group hug.

Giggles and happy chatter started up between the group. Desi got to meet many of her family, and many many cousins.

"Boys, come over here!" Donald suddenly shouted, a loud glass shattering sound irrupting from another room. Daisy sighed out, facepalming.

"It's okay." Mickey assured to the two ducks. Huey, Dewey, and Louie came walking out, muttering and slightly shoving each other.

"Boys, meet Desi." Donald said, trying to catch their attention. They took a moment, but then all three boys laid eyes of the younger mouse. They stood, frozen, their hearts beating fast as they all stared at her. Desi blinked her eyes, but it almost seemed like she was in slow motion to them. Her eyes seemed to flutter elegantly, her lips were full with a hint of pink. She took a moment to pull her hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall to the usual length. There was an awkward silence, besides the chatter in the background of various family members. Desi's friendly smile started to fade as she looked at them confused. She turned to glance at those around her. Her parents, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy looked confused as well. Desi decided to break the silence, clearing her throat.

"U-umm, H-hi. I'm Desi." Desi greeted sweetly, smiling at the three boys. The three looked at each other, turning around in a group huddle a second. They whispered between each other, Desi turning to her parents who just shrugged. Suddenly, Desi perked up.

"Mo-Mo!" Desi cheered, running over to Mortimer. He entered in a new outfit, and he held something in his hands. "Hey Button." Mortimer smiled, getting on one knee to hug her.

"I have something for you." Mortimer said, holding out what he was holding.

"My ukelele! You're giving it back to me?" Desi couldn't believe it as she took the instrument.

"Well, it is yours. Keep playing kiddo, you're great." Mortimer said softly, putting a hand on Desi's shoulder. Desi looked down at her hands, and sniffled softly. Tears suddenly welling up in her eyes softly fell from the corners.

"Desi are you alright?" Goofy asked, everyone approaching Desi.

"Y-Yes I'm… I'm just so very happy." Desi explained, wiping her tears away. Her family gave her another group hug, Desi hugging back with a wide smile.

"So what's with these nicknames you two?" Minnie asked.

"Well…" Mortimer smirked and looked at Desi. She returned the same look.

"It's a long story." Desi giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't tell me this isn't how adoption works! This is just how I have it in this universe ;3;


End file.
